nixxonsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Doctor Who: Remastered cast
The following is a list of people to have worked on the 2019 British fan series Doctor Who: Remastered. Introduced in "Dawn of the Doctor" Luke Newman (See: Luke Newman) Chloe Naughton Chloe Naughton is a British actress who played Jessica Whitehouse in the 2013 British Doctor Who Fan Film Series from 2013 to 2016 and then again in the 2019 remake Doctor Who: Remastered.https://www.imdb.com/name/nm7945040/#actress Lucas Hayes Lucas Hayes played Mr. Dickinson in the 2019 British fan series Doctor Who: Remastered. Dale Smith Dale Smith voiced the Cybermen in the 2019 British fan series Doctor Who: Remastered, a remake of 2013's ''Doctor Who Fan Film Series''. Harper previously appeared in the original and played the Brigadier from 2015 to 2019, as well as a Cyberman in 2016.https://www.imdb.com/name/nm7945044/#actor John N. Harper John N. Harper played Cybermen and voiced the Daleks in the 2019 British fan series Doctor Who: Remastered. He's also appeared in other films and series including Doctor Who: Fractured Timeline and Doctor Who: Resurrection.https://www.imdb.com/name/nm9667512/#actor Aine Coyle Aine Coyle is an actress who played reporter Maggie May in the 2019 British fan series ''Doctor Who: Remastered''. The character previously appeared in 2018's Doctor Who: Resurrection and 2013's Doctor Who Fan Film Series. Coyle will reprise her role for 2018's Doctor Who: Fractured Timeline.https://www.imdb.com/name/nm8587955/#actress Filmography * The New Girlfriend (2016) - Aine * For Her (2016) - Aine * Flat Earth (2017) - Lizzy Johnson * Overlooked (2017) - Alex * Only for Her: The Story of Love and Time (2017) - Aine * Doctor Who: Resurrection (2018) - Maggie May * Doctor Who Fan Film Series (2013-pres.) - Maggie May (2016; 2018) * Doctor Who: Remastered (2019-pres.) - Maggie May * Uploading (2020) - Nurse Watson * Doctor Who: Fractured Timeline (2018-2020) - Maggie May Megan Shirley Megan Shirley co-directed "Dawn of the Doctor" and "Whispers in the Woods", the first and second episode respectively, of the 2019 British fan series Doctor Who: Remastered. She has also acted for films before. Shirley has also served as the series' camera operator, and wrote the 2016 Doctor Who Fan Film Series episode "Blood Ties", worked as the series' costume designer, and cinematographer.https://www.imdb.com/name/nm7945051/#actress Filmography * Overlooked (2017) - Shirley * The Detective (2018) - Tilly Jackson * Doctor Who Fan Film Series (2013-pres.) - Megan Williams (2015-pres.) * Doctor Who: Remastered (2019-pres.) - Megan Williams Daniel J. Patton (See: Daniel J. Patton) Introduced in "Whispers in the Woods" James Sutton James Sutton 'is a writer, director, and actor.https://www.imdb.com/name/nm9041463/ Writing credits * ''Torchwood Rebirth (2019) Directing credits * Torchwood Rebirth (2019) Acting credits * Torchwood Rebirth (2019) - Captain Fraser Ward * ''Doctor Who Fan Film Series'' (2013-pres.) - Dalek (2015)/Omega (2017-2018)/Alpha Centauri (2018)/K-9(2018)/Ashley Jones (2019) * Doctor Who: Remastered (2019-pres.) - Zarox/(Voice of) The Great Wisp Additional credits * Editor and producer for Torchwood Rebirth (2019) * Props for Torchwood Rebirth (2019), Doctor Who Fan Film Series (2013-pres.), and Doctor Who: Fractured Timelines ''(2018-pres.) Introduced in "Eternal Darkness" ''(See also: ''[[Eternal Darkness (DW2012)|Eternal Darkness (DW2012)]])'' George Guidera 'George Guidera '''played the Blonde Doctor in the 2019 British fan series ''Doctor Who: Remastered. Krystal Moore (See: Krystal Moore) Dominic G. Martin (See: Dominic G. Martin) Connor Chadwick '''Connor Chadwick played the Cravat Doctor in the 2019 British fan series ''Doctor Who: Remastered''. He's acted, produced, written, and directed many films and series, including Doctor Who: Fractured Timelines, Doctor Who: Resurrection.https://www.imdb.com/name/nm7024329/ Scott Mason Scott Mason reprised his role as the Valeyard in the 2019 British fan series Doctor Who: Remastered. He's previously played the role in the 2013 Doctor Who Fan Film Series. Kai Nelson Kai Nelson is an actor, director, and cinematographer for the 2013 British Doctor Who Fan Film Series and its 2019 remake Doctor Who: Remastered.https://www.imdb.com/name/nm7945052/#actorhttps://www.imdb.com/name/nm7945052/#director Acting credits * Doctor Who Fan Film Series (2013-pres.) - Matt (2015)/Time Lord General (2016; 2017)/The Silence (2017)/Postman (2017)/Arkhallon (2017)/Matt Steele (2018) * Doctor Who: Remastered (2019-pres.) - Body Double Directing credits * Doctor Who Fan Film Series (2013-pres.) ** "Age of Humanity" (2015) ** "Power of the Puppeteer" (2015) ** "Reflection" (2015) ** "War Salvage" (2015) ** "The Fatality Trap" (2017) Cinematography credits * Doctor Who Fan Film Series (2013-pres.) ** "The Arkhallon Trance" (2015) ** "Power of the Puppeteer" (2015) ** "Reflection" (2015) ** "War Salvage" (2015) ** "Birth of an Angel" (2015) Elizabeth Kirk Elizabeth Kirk (or Liz Kirk) played Scarlet in the 2019 British fan series Doctor Who: Remastered, a remake of 2013's ''Doctor Who Fan Film Series''.https://www.imdb.com/name/nm2089254/#actress Acting credits * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) - Hag * Shortland Street (2007-2008) - Megan Saunders * Legend of the Seeker (2010) - Cantor * Doctor Who: The Death of the Doctor (2016) * ''Doctor Who Fan Film Series'' (2013-pres.) - Scarlet (2015-2018) * Doctor Who: Uncharted Past (2019) - Scarlet * Doctor Who: Remastered (2019-pres.) - Scarlet References Category:Wiki/Persons Category:Wiki/Lists Category:Wiki/Doctor Who Category:Wiki/DW2012 __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__